


Valentine's Chocolate

by raccoon_macaroon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoon_macaroon/pseuds/raccoon_macaroon
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and the girls are giving chocolate to their favorite guys. Corrin makes some for Benny, but runs into a snag on the way...





	

“Am I doing this right?” asked Corrin, examining the brown mixture dubiously. 

“It would turn out better if you would just let me do it,” said Peri, exasperated. “Making good chocolate takes practice.”

“I told you, I want to make it myself so it will be special,” Corrin repeated, scraping the bottom of the pan. “But I think I ruined this batch. Do we have any more?”

“Not enough for you to mess up again and still have enough for the other girls,” said Peri. 

Corrin sighed. “Then this will have to do. It should still taste alright even if it doesn’t look pretty, shouldn’t it?”

“It will probably be fine,” said Peri, getting out more ingredients. “Just pour it and move along, I have at least 10 more girls who need help making their chocolates.”

Right on cue, Charlotte, Felicia, and Effie walked into the kitchen. 

“Who are you making chocolate for, Effie? Someone special, maybe?” said Charlotte sweetly, tossing her perfect golden curls. Charlotte looked flawless as always. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief, and her outfit only accentuated her voluptuous curves. 

“I’d like to make a box for Princess Elise, and I guess a box for Arthur. But mostly I wanted to make some for myself,” said Effie.

“What about you Charlotte?” said Felicia. 

Charlotte laughed, a tinkling sound. “Oh, I’m not telling! But I’m going to need a LOT!” 

Corrin finished pouring her chocolates and excused herself from the crowded kitchen, praying they would taste alright.

 

The very air smelled of chocolate. It was Valentine’s day, and everyone in the army was getting involved, whether they wanted to or not. Kaze’s arms were full of homemade chocolates from admirers from the surrounding villages. 

“Thank you,” he said graciously as another girl set one on top of the pile. After she had left, he turned to Silas. “I don’t think I’ve ever even seen her before,” and Silas laughed. 

“Here,” said Selena, shoving a small box into Laslow’s hands. “It’s only obligatory chocolate. Because we work together. Got it?” 

Laslow smiled and nodded. “Of course, of course.”

He joined a group of men who were apparently comparing notes about who got the most chocolate. 

Opening the box, he popped one in his mouth. “Have you received chocolate today, milord?” he asked Xander.

“I have indeed,” said Xander, somewhat smugly. “From three different beautiful women.”

Leo scoffed. “Yeah, your sisters.”

“I haven’t been given any chocolate,” said Niles, “but I was gifted some…other things.”

“Lady Elise was kind enough to give me some chocolate,” said Arthur, “But before I got to taste it I was attacked by a bear, who ran off with it.”

Benny chuckled. Corrin watched him from the corner of her eye. He had been standing with the other men but hadn’t said anything. 

After a few more minutes, Benny left the group and headed towards the door. 

Now’s my chance, thought Corrin. She slipped out the door after him.

“Here you go Benny!” That was Charlotte’s voice. She and Benny were standing a little ways off, and Corrin froze, hidden in the doorframe. 

“Thank you, Charlotte,” he said. “I can always count on you.” Corrin peeked out at them. He was smiling at her. Oh. That was how it was. Corrin bit her lip and stepped back inside. She had often seen them together, but hadn’t connected the dots until just now. How stupid of her. And why hadn’t she? Charlotte was gorgeous, sweet, and could hold her own in a fight. What was there not to like?

Corrin gripped the chocolates more firmly than was necessary and hurried away, holding back tears through sheer force of will. When she got to her room she threw the box under her bed and grabbed her Yato. She needed to move, to sweat, to not think. And maybe later she would let herself cry. 

 

Stupid. Her sword sliced clean through. Idiot. The wood split in half. How could you have not seen what was right in front of you? The dummy’s bucket head went flying. 58 training dummies later, Corrin felt only marginally better. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and leaned on her sword. The sun was starting to go down, and Corrin felt a chill settle over her sweaty skin. 

Then she hear the lilt of a familiar voice. “Noooo, they’re just for you, silly! I made them special!” 

Corrin saw Charlotte talking to a soldier near the weapons rack. 

“I hope you like them,” Charlotte said, twirling a finger around a lock of hair.

“Sorry, but I’ve already got a girlfriend,” said the soldier, looking both pleased and pained. 

“Oh,” said Charlotte. Corrin couldn’t see her face, but she imagined the tears pooling in her big blue eyes. 

“Oh, please don’t cry!” said the soldier, “Here, I’ll try one, will that make you happy?” 

“Mm-hmm,” Charlotte sniffled, wiping her eyes daintily. 

Unfortunately for the soldier, his girlfriend came around the corner at that exact moment. Yelling words Corrin had been taught never to say, she dragged him off by his ear, while Charlotte shrunk away from her wrath. 

After a few moments they were gone. In one swift move, Charlotte topped the weapons rack, sending swords and clubs crashing to the ground. 

“DAMN IT!” she shouted, flinging the rest of the chocolates on the ground. “Ugh, I was this close!” 

She picked up a hand axe and tossed it at a nearby tree trunk. It embedded itself deep in the wood, but Charlotte puled it free effortlessly with one hand. As she raised the axe to throw it again, her eyes met Corrin’s. 

Immediately she dropped it. “Oh, Princess Corrin!” she said, her voice turning sweet again. “I didn’t see you there. I was just trying to practice a little bit, you know, get stronger so the others don’t have to take care of me all the time.”

Corrin stared at her, not saying anything.

“Ugh,” Charlotte groaned, throwing her hands up. “Fine, you caught me. This is how I really am. Are you shocked?”

“Yes,” said Corrin, “but not about that.” She felt the anger rising up inside her. “How could you do that to him?”

“Huh?” said Charlotte.

“Benny!” Corrin yelled, “How could you lead him on like that and then go after other men?!”

“What?” said Charlotte, looking genuinely confused. 

“I saw you give him the chocolate,” said Corrin.

“Oh, that,” said Charlotte, “Yeah, I give him some every year! Friendship chocolate! Benny’s practically family, so what’s all the fuss about?”

Corrin froze. “Friendship…chocolate?”

“Yeah,” said Charlotte. Then realization dawned on her face. 

“Oh my gosh…you like him?!”

“What?!” said Corrin, blushing, “I never said-“

Charlotte threw back her head and laughed. Her dulcet giggles were instead cackling guffaws.

After a moment Charlotte wiped her eyes and threw an arm around Corrin’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, we’re just friends. Man, he’s a lucky guy though, having a princess in love with him. I’ll help you out, on one condition.”  
“Yes?” 

“Don’t tell anyone my secret, alright? If anyone asks, I’m very delicate and feminine, the epitome of womanhood and grace. Got it?”

“Sure,” said Corrin nervously. 

Charlotte looked into Corrin’s eyes for a moment, then nodded, certain she meant it.

“Alright then,” she said, clapping Corrin on the back. She snickered again. “Man, you and Benny, huh? You seem like a good one. He deserves someone like you.”

 

Charlotte helped Corrin find a new box to replace the one that had been slightly squished. 

“Thank you,” said Corrin, arranging the chocolates inside. “You know, even if you’re not the person I thought you were, you’re still very kind.” 

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t tell anyone,” said Charlotte, digging through her trunk. “You got anything better to wear?”

“Huh?” said Corrin.

“Here,” she said, tossing a blue dress at Corrin. “But I’ll need it back when you’re done with it. His room’s down the hall and to the left. He turns in pretty early, but I think if you hurry you can still catch him before he goes to bed.”

 

Corrin stood frozen in front of Benny’s door. She picked at a piece of lint on the dress. It had fit nicely, but Corrin had become so accustomed to wearing her battle armor that it felt foreign to wear a dress again. 

Hesitantly she tapped on the door. She heard the squeak of a chair, and heavy footfalls approached the door. 

Benny opened it, looking surprised to see Corrin. His hair was slightly damp, as if he had just gotten out of the bath, and he was wearing a cotton shirt and pants.

“Hi Benny,” she said, feeling butterflies in her stomach. “This is for you,” she said, handing him the box. 

Benny gently took it from her, looking surprised.

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to get it to you. Some…things came up.”

He nodded, smiling. “Thank you.” He shifted for a moment. “Is…is it…friendship…chocolate?”

Corrin smiled and glanced at the ground. “No, it’s not.”

Benny smiled hugely. “Wow,” he said,” This is the first time I’ve ever received chocolate on Valentine’s day. Well, that wasn’t from Charlotte.”

Corrin glanced up at him.

“I mean, she always gives me friendship chocolate,” he said hurriedly. “She’s like family…”

Corrin smiled. “I know.” Corrin motioned with a finger, beckoning him closer.

Looking confused, he bent over. 

Corrin pressed a light kiss onto his cheek. His cheek had the slightest hint of stubble under her lips, and he smelled like soap.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Benny.”


End file.
